


Le luci di Roma

by Esse93



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Martino Rametta, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esse93/pseuds/Esse93
Summary: 'E' la notte di Halloween e noi la stiamo passando sdraiati in mezzo a San Pietro' commentai, fingendomi oltraggiato ma in realtà ero molto divertito.'Siamo anche stati in una specie di rifugio nucleare che alla fine si è rivelato una piscina al coperto''Quella è stata una bella idea, lo ammetto' avevo gli occhi chiusi, ma un sorrisino malizioso mi spuntò in voltò quando sentii chiaramente lo sguardo di Niccolò su di me.'Sì eh? Una bella idea?'Dopo il primo bacio ma prima della prima mattina insieme.Martino e Niccolò, e una notte a Roma.





	Le luci di Roma

'Zozzi, venite qui'  
Avevamo iniziato a correre via dalla piscina, ma i vestiti bagnati rallentavano decisamente la mia velocità.  
E anche le risate, che nessuno dei due riusciva a controllare. Avevo i brividi, la temperatura fuori era davvero bassa ma tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era che io e Niccolò ci eravamo baciati, che finalmente aveva sentito il suo sapore e il suo calore.  
'Muoviti, Elio' mi stava dicendo Niccolò, che aveva già preso la sua bicicletta e ora mi stava aspettando con quel suo sorriso che ogni volta mi faceva tremare le gambe.  
Accelerai il passo, fino a raggiungere l'altro e a sedermi dietro di lui. Sentivo la voglia di toccarlo in ogni parte del corpo, le mie mani erano febbricitanti per quanto sentivo l'urgenza di stringerlo.

Rilasciai un sospiro tremante, un po' per il freddo un po' per l'emozione, tanto che Niccolò ridacchiò e 'Tieniti forte, campione di apnea' e iniziò a pedalare per le vie di quella Roma notturna e deserta, che ai miei occhi non era mai stata così bella come in quel momento, con tutte le sue luci e tutto il suo silenzio.  
Sentivo la brezza ottobrina accarezzarmi il viso e ripensavo a come mi aveva accarezzato Niccolò in piscina, poco prima, ed era come se improvvisamente fossi diventato il padrone del mondo.  
Non mi importava più delle bugie che avevo detto, né di quelle che forse avrei dovuto ancora dire: mi sentivo perfettamente ciò per cui ero nato.  
Diventa ciò che sei.  
Niccolò mi faceva sentire come se non avessi maschere, come se potessi essere semplicemente il Martino che a volte avevo paura di far uscire fuori persino nel buio della mia stanza.  
E' questo l'amore? Mi chiedevo stringendomi a lui, che nel frattempo aveva fatto una scorciatoia facendoci trovare di fronte a Castel Sant'Angelo.  
Sussultai un poco quando Niccolò fermò la bicicletta e si voltò a guardarmi: aveva negli occhi- quegli occhi verde strano- delle pagliuzze dorate che da quando eravamo arrivati alla piscina non lo avevano lasciato neppure per un secondo.  
Se avessi saputo dipingere, probabilmente mi sarebbe piaciuto dipingere quegli occhi.  
'Scendiamo qui, dai' disse eccitato, saltando giù dalla bici. Lo imitai un po' perplesso.  
'Perché qui?' A dire il vero non avevo minimamente pensato a dove si sarebbe conclusa  
la serata e a dove saremmo andati; avevo detto a mia madre che avrei passato la notte da Giovanni, in un impeto di ottimismo che -per la prima volta in vita mia- aveva davvero avuto fondamento.  
Niccolò accostò la bicicletta al muretto, poi si voltò ridendo 'Perché qui è bellissimo, specialmente di notte.'  
Tu sei bellissimo, pensai ma scossi il capo con una risata imbarazzata.  
'Questo posto ha la capacità di farti davvero sentire eterno' continuò Niccolò fissando il cielo estasiato.  
'Ottima osservazione Fares, ma non credi che mettersi a fare i turisti alle due di notte, mentre siamo completamenti fradici in una delle sere più fredde dell'anno non sia poi così saggio?'  
La verità è che in quel momento sarei stato dovunque e in qualsiasi condizione con lui.  
'Vieni' fu tutto quello che mi rispose, tendendomi la mano. Continuava a sorridere 'Vieni qui'.  
Il cuore aveva ricominciato a battermi all'impazzata, probabilmente non aveva mai spesso. Afferrai la sua mano e lui intrecciò le nostre dita. Mi sembrò di essere catapultato indietro nel tempo, al venerdì precedente, quando ci eravamo sfiorati i mignoli alla festa anni '80.  
Poi si sporse verso il mio orecchio e in un sussurro disse 'Ho voglia di ballare'  
A quel punto fui io a ridacchiare 'Vuoi ballare di fronte a Castel Sant'Angelo alle due di notte?'  
Lui alzò le spalle 'E' o non è il posto più romantico che tu abbia mai visto?'  
Continuava a tenere intrecciate le dita della nostra mano destra mentre con la sinistra aveva preso ad accarezzarmi la guancia. Mi lasciai andare a quel contatto e chiusi gli occhi, respirando affannosamente.  
La delicatezza con cui mi toccava – con cui mi aveva già toccato in piscina- mi faceva male in ogni parte del corpo.

Sentii il suo respiro caldo sempre più vicino e un attimo dopo mi stava baciando delicatamente, come se volesse nuovamente chiedermi il permesso, come se avesse paura di rovinare quel momento. Risposi subito al bacio mettendogli le mani dietro il collo: adoravo i suoi capelli, e non persi tempo a passarci le dita in mezzo. Niccolò ora mi stava aprendo le labbra con la lingua, spingendosi sempre più in quel bacio. Mi prese il volto tra le mani in una presa salda ma delicata, mentre il bacio si trasformava in qualcosa di sempre meno dolce e sempre più primitivo.  
'Aspetta...' disse staccandosi appena: gli occhi, in quel momento, avevano preso una sfumatura scura e la sua voce si era arrocchita 'Non- non qui.'  
Annuii con il respiro sempre più corto, sconvolto da quel bacio e dalla sua vicinanza. Mi diede un altro dolcissimo bacio a stampo prima di tornare al suo solito sorriso furbo e dirmi 'Vediamo come te la cavi con la corsa, Elio'

Neppure il tempo di metabolizzare che già aveva iniziato a correre e mi incitava a prenderlo, scappando qua e là come un bambino dispettoso.  
Vuole la guerra, pensai e iniziai a correre con tutta la forza che avevo – e scoprii che ne avevo molto in quel momento. Stanco, infreddolito ero comunque pronto a scalare una montagna.  
Eravamo ormai giunti in Piazza San Pietro quando con un balzo riuscì a saltare sulle spalle di Niccolò, che quasi cadde a terra.  
'Preso, Colino. Ho vinto io stavolta' esultai aggrappandomi meglio a lui. Non avevo nessuna intenzione di staccarmi.  
'Sei tu il vero barone, ammettilo' Niccolò mi tirò ancora più dalle cosce non accennando a muoversi.  
'Ho vinto regolarmente, sono stato più veloce di te'  
'Saltarmi addosso non è vincere regolarmente' specificò lui.  
'Non ti sono saltato addosso. Ti sono solo...'

'Saltato sulle spalle?' Niccolò si girò e sorrise dolcemente. Abbassai leggermente lo sguardo, timido. Non riuscivo ancora ad abituarmi al modo in cui mi guardava.  
Ad un tratto mi fece scendere e si sedette nel mezzo di San Pietro, sdraiandosi come ne 'Le pagine della nostra vita'. Non so cosa dicesse di me il fatto che conoscevo quel film ma mia madre in quei mesi di depressione mi aveva costretto a guardare qualsiasi cosa di Nicholas Sparks. Quel film in particolare mi era piaciuto, forse gli addominali di Ryan Gosgling avevano giocato una parte fondamentale nel mio giudizio ma avevo finito per affezionarmi a Noah e Allie.  
'Dai, mettiti vicino a me' mi invitò Niccolò e ormai mi ero rassegnato a seguirlo.  
'E' la notte di Halloween e noi la stiamo passando sdraiati in mezzo a San Pietro' commentai, fingendomi oltraggiato ma in realtà ero molto divertito.  
'Siamo anche stati in una specie di rifugio nucleare che alla fine si è rivelato una piscina al coperto'  
'Quella è stata una bella idea, lo ammetto' avevo gli occhi chiusi, ma un sorrisino malizioso mi spuntò in voltò quando sentii chiaramente lo sguardo di Niccolò su di me.  
'Sì eh? Una bella idea?' incalzò, sempre più vicino.  
'Un'ottima idea' aprii un solo occhio e me lo trovai addosso, i nostri sguardi incatenati. Fui io questa volta a prendere l'iniziativa. Timidamente mi staccai da terra e lo baciai, lentamente, come se avessi tutto il tempo del mondo. Erano baci pigri e dolci di chi è abituato all'altro da una vita, e quel pensiero mi fece contorcere le viscere.  
Potrei abituarmi.  
Ci staccammo con un rumoroso schiocco che fece ridere lui e imbarazzare me.  
'Ti sei scaldato?' mi chiese.  
Pensai che fosse una battuta a doppio senso e annaspai, non sapendo cosa dire 'Ehm...'  
Niccolò scoppiò a ridere di gusto 'Non in quel senso scemo! Intendevo se la corsa ti ha riscaldato?'  
Lo fissai interrogativo 'Per questo mi hai detto che volevi ballare e mi hai fatto correre?'  
Per la prima volta gli vidi la timidezza sul volto e distolse lo sguardo 'Ho visto che avevi i brividi, e ho pensato a qualche modo per riscaldarci. Alla fine è colpa mia se sei caduto in piscina e sei fradicio ora'.  
La preoccupazione sincera nel suo tono mi fece girare la testa 'Anche tu sei fradicio' fu tutto quello che riuscì a rispondere.  
Mi sorrise 'Ti fermi da me questa notte?'  
Mi si fermò il respiro e sentii di nuovo tutto il freddo addosso, ma annuii. 

Si alzò e aiutò anche me ad alzarmi. Non lasciò la mia mano mentre ci incamminavamo verso casa sua, che era proprio lì dietro. Non riuscivo a smettere di osservare quanto fossero belle le nostre mani intrecciate insieme; era tutto così giusto. Quando finalmente alzai lo sguardo, incrociai lo sguardo di Niccolò che mi sorrideva.  
Fu solo quando aprimmo il suo portone che mi ricordai della bicicletta.  
'Non è importante' disse e mi tirò dentro.  
Ero già stato a casa sua, e quella giornata aveva un significato importante per me: proprio lì avevo capito di essere innamorato di lui, come non lo ero mai stato in vita mia. Quel pomeriggio passato con lui, tra erba marionette e quella pessima carbonara, mi avevano fatto capire quanto lo sarei stato a sentire per ore pur di vederlo sorridere.

Entrare in casa sua in quel momento, in piena notte, era diverso. Se la prima volta ci ero entrato con la speranza nel cuore, ora ci tornavo con la certezza. La certezza che quello che provavo era reale ed era ricambiato. La certezza che avrei avuto tutto il tempo per viverlo. Per vivere Niccolò.  
'Ti prendo dei vestiti asciutti' mi disse dirigendosi verso camera sua. Lo seguii di rimando, e un po' mi inorgoglii quando mi resi conto di non muovermi poi così tanto da estraneo lì dentro.  
'Vai a farti una doccia nel mio bagno, io uso quello dei miei' Annuii ed entrai in doccia. Il pensiero che lui si lavasse in quello spazio ristretto, mi fece improvvisamente sentire come se stessi condividendo e scoprendo un altro pezzo di lui. Ero come una ragazzina innamorata – chissà Giovanni come mi avrebbe preso in giro se mi avesse visto in quel momento, tutto felice perché ero nella stanza del ragazzo di cui ero innamorato.  
Innamorato.  
Totalmente e disperatamente.  
Quando uscii dalla doccia e mi rivestii – una maglia blu e dei calzoncini grigi chee avevano il profumo di Niccolò e ciò mi fece rabbrividire- lui era già in camera sua, fissava la parete dei suoi disegni e sembrava in attesa.  
'Ecco' dissi per annunciarmi e lui si voltò. Mi sorrise, ma gli vidi di nuovo quell'imbarazzo nello sguardo.

'Vuoi...uhm...ecco, posso dormire sul divano o in camera dei miei. Non dobbiamo per forza...'  
Mi intristii, non voleva dormire con me?  
'Ehm...' iniziai ma lui continuò 'Naturalmente amerei dormire con te. Ma non voglio che tu ti senta costretto o altro quindi...'  
'Sì' sputai fuori senza riuscire a fermarmi. Le mie capacità cognitive si erano drasticamente fermate a quel amerei dormire con te.  
Sorrise 'Sì?'  
'Sì, voglio dire...anche io voglio dormire con te. Non mi stai forzando o altro. Lo voglio'.  
Sorrise 'Okay. Allora...'fece cenno di entrare sotto le coperte e lo seguii. Io a destra e lui a sinistra, ci voltammo entrambi a guardarci.  
'Sei bellissimo' disse avvicinandosi e stringendomi il fianco. Era una cosa che gli piaceva fare, avevo notato. Lo aveva fatto anche in piscina.  
Arrossii e tutto quello che riuscii a replicare fu 'Anche tu' sussurrato, come se avessi paura di infrangere quel momento perfetto.  
Mi baciò velocemente e poi mi strinse a sé, facendo sfiorare i nostri nasi. Appoggiai il volto nell'incavo del suo collo, sentivo il battito del suo cuore a contatto con il mio e pensavo che non sarei mai potuto essere più felice di così.  
Quando stavo per addormentarmi sentii Niccolò sussurrare 'Buonanotte amore mio'.

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, sapevo che prima o poi sarei finita a scrivere di questi due cucciolini che mi hanno rubato il cuore. 
> 
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate se vi va <3 
> 
> Inoltre se volete fangirlare un po' sui Rames (e su Skam Italia in generale) mi trovate su ig (insieme alle altre mie amiche barone) con la pagina: https://www.instagram.com/lecontrabbandieredeirames/


End file.
